Age of Apocalypse
by Tonya Nivea
Summary: Tyler warns the X-Men of a new threat she has sensed behind the back of SHIELD. The question is, are they able to stop it in time? Will the X-Men allow her to help? My image of what season 2 would've been if it was ever created, along with some OCs of mine. Nick FuryXOcXLogan


_Chapter 1: The Conversation_

Logan sat alone at the booth by the window inside the café, occasionally looking up from his coffee towards the door. He sighed and looked out the window at the snow covered ground. _Fury called for this damn meeting, now where the hell is he? _Logan thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late, Wolverine." A soft, female voice said to him with an apparent Haitian accent. "A bit of winter traffic caused some trouble. But I hope you aren't mad."

Logan turned his head from the window and over at the woman and her two guards. The woman wore a leather jacket with faux fur on the cuffs and hood. "I ain't mad. Why are you here?"

One of her guards slipped into the booth before her and the other one after. She smiled at Logan and let out a small chuckle. "What's wrong, Wolvie? Expecting someone else?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. Where the hell is Fury? I don't answer to his messengers." Logan growled at the girl and she shook her head.

"I'm offended," she said sarcastically, "I thought you would be looking forward to seeing me again. Anyways, the truth is, I used one of his android clone things to call you. It's important that I talk to you."

"I thought it would be alone and not with those brimstone smelling bodyguards of yours."

"We are Royal Guards of the High Order for your information you wild beast." One of the woman's guards growled.

"Therefore your mortal insults are invalid." The other responded.

"Logan, this does not concern whether or not my guards overhear. Just focus on what I'm saying. It's about the next threat the X-Men may face. Nick doesn't know a thing about it and he also doesn't know I'm telling you this." The woman spoke with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Listen, Tyler, it's not that I don't trust ya, but I don't know when ya are and when ya aren't working for Fury."

"Just believe me now. I need to speak with the professor if you won't listen!"

"Tyler, my answer is still no."

"Give me a chance Logan." She stood as the guard next to her slid out of the booth, allowing her to move out as well.

"You're leaving?" Logan questioned, watching her.

"No. T'Jal, Trace, you two can wait for me outside." As she said this, the two guards nodded and walked outside. She sighed before sitting next to Logan, and moving her body close to his. She turned his head towards hers and kissed him passionately, catching him by surprise. When she stopped and pulled back, he stared at her surprised.

"Your husband knows you go around kissing men like that?" he asked, still staring at her.

"You're the only other man I've ever kissed. Hell, I don't even kiss him like that any more since he apparently has no time for me."

Logan growled a bit under his breath. He knew he didn't trust this girl one bit but at the same time he wanted her, even if she was married to Nick Fury. _She acts as if her marriage doesn't matter…especially when she's around me. I want her but what would happen if Fury found out? Would he try to contain me for no reason? _Logan growled a bit louder at the thought of being locked up in S.H.I.E.L.D just for having his way with Fury's beautiful, royal wife.

"What's wrong, Wolvie?" she asked. "I'm sure if you take me back to your mansion now, you'll have nothing to worry about." She whispered seductively in his ear while running her hand down his chest.

_She's teasing me now. I'm beginning to find it hard to control myself when she does small things like this._ "Tyler," he muttered, "let's go then. If that's really what you want."

Tyler smirked knowing that she had succeeded. "Okay." She moved out of the booth and looked back at Logan. "Meet you outside then." She started toward the door, leaving Logan alone. He shook his head, unsure of what to think.

_That damn girl's gonna get me in a hell of a lot of trouble doing the shit she does. I don't even know why I put up with her when she's around.. _Logan stood and began to walk outside the café.

"Glad you decided to agree." The girl said as he approached her.

"Yeah, well, since I'm only guessing what you want, you can meet me at the mansion." He muttered.

She smiled and snapped, alerting her guards to leave her. They gave a slight bow before a white mist surrounded them. Once the mist subsided, the guards were gone. "How about I just ride with you?"

Logan glanced over at her as he sat on his motorcycle. He let out a slight chuckle, finding her question amusing. "Depends. Ya aren't gonna go all assassin crazy on me are ya?"

"Very funny, Logan. Please?" She walked over and caressed his cheek while leaning down to kiss him.

Unable to resist, he allowed her to kiss him and pulled back for a moment and growled. "Get on. I ain't got all day."

"Thanks, Wolvie." She said excitedly and got onto the back of the bike while putting her arms around his waist.

_This is going to be a long day. _Logan thought with a growl.

* * *

**So since there was no season 2 of Wolverine and the X-Men, I decided to take matters into my own hands MWAHAHAHAHAHA. But yea, if you saw the last episode of Season 1, you will understand what threat Tyler aka Skye is talking about. Rated M for later chapters, I do not own the X-Men, Nick Fury, or Wolverine only own Skye/Tyler. This is, as stated before, somewhat of a Nick FuryxOCxWolverine**


End file.
